


Apology

by Theya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: apology, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theya/pseuds/Theya





	Apology

hi every one.  
to everyone who has read the 'story' that was posted last night,i am incredibly sorry.  
i want everyone to know that this is not my work as in i hadn't posted it. if you check the dates between last nights and the previous one uploaded you will see i last posted September. i had stopped writing so i could focus on my studies as i have major exams coming up. i had only posted the previous one as my friend asked me to. i really didn't have any interest in posting my stories cuz they really are not all that good. i just write as a way to relive stress.  
only one other person has the necessary details to log on and post anything and i will be talking to them. as i saw my emails this morning i was shocked as i hadn't been n here and as i read the story that had been posted i was ashamed as i love @scarletmanuka 's work and i have read their stories many time.  
Thank you for noticing this and leaving comments because otherwise i truly would not have known  
i know this might not even be believable and i will have lost some of you. but i really hpe you believe me and i will try my best to make sure nothing like this ever happens again on my account.  
Also i apologize to @Scarletmauka . this should not have happened and i really hope you believe me because i am a fan and i love you and your stories but i know you might not.  
Sorry to everyone who has read this and @scarletmanuka. the person with the details will be talked to and i am going to change to password to this account so this wont happen again.  
theya


End file.
